


IKEA

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fell asleep in Ikea and was found by the night cleaning crew."</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

Ashton was so tired. He doesn’t remember ever being this tired. He’s in his last year of Uni and he’s so over-worked that he went lamp shopping with Michael to take a break from studding.

Now the thing about shopping with Michael is that he hates going out, no matter what it’s for, that sometimes when he’s out for a long period of time he forgets that he brought someone with him. Which is how he was able to leave the shop without noticing that Ashton was no longer with him.

Luke has been working as a night shift cleaner at Ikea for the last few years. He got the job to help pay for the parts of school not covered by scholarships or his family.

He like the job though, he could listen to his music while doing pretty mindless housework that he’s been doing since he was old enough to understand cleaning. And if he finishes his part of the work early he’ll sit at a dinning set to do some homework.

It was a pretty normal night for the blonde, he’d finished the rest of the work he needed to do for the night and he was almost done vacuuming when he found him.

He didn’t see the kid at first, too caught up in his music, but when he did he was understandably surprised.

He was on one of the sofa displays close to the back of the store and he was so completely asleep that the noise of the vacuum had yet to wake him.

As he got closer Luke realized that he knew the sleeping kid. They were in the same music class, his name was Ashton, and he was the best drummer Luke has ever heard.

His look of confusion softened into one of understanding then he did his best to not bother him for the time being because he knew how hard it was to find the time to sleep while being able to relax enough to do so at the same time.

He was on the last stretch of carpet, closest to his head, when Ashton startled awake. He looked around wildly for a moment then his eyes landed on Luke.

“What happened?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I’m just working, but my guess would be that you feel asleep and whoever you were with left you here.”

“How do you know I was with someone?”

“Who goes to Ikea by themselves?”

“You have a point. So is there any to leave?”

“Not until the shift is over I’m afraid.”

Ashton nodded then stared at the floor for a few moments before Luke spoke again. “I’m almost done though; you can come with me to the break room. It’s not much, but it’ll be nicer than sitting out here by yourself. The shift’s over in less than an hour anyway.”

Ashton smiled so wide his dimples popped. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! I'm rather meh about this one honestly but let me know what you think! And as always you can find my hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
